There are various clutch mechanisms known today, particularly for driving radiator cooling fans for cars, trucks and other vehicles. The cooling fan clutch mechanisms typically are fluid coupling devices, wet friction clutches or dry friction clutches, and are in common use today in these vehicles. The fluid coupling devices are typically viscous clutch drives.
Also, within each type of clutch mechanism, there are various sizes and models. Some clutch mechanisms are designed specifically for one vehicle, which others can be used for a number of vehicles. Some clutch mechanisms are also designed for particular engines, and thus are utilized for all vehicles which contain that engine. The same components are utilized for different clutch mechanisms where possible to save expense.
With all of these clutch mechanisms, efforts are being made to improve performance and reduce costs. The efforts can be in many areas, such as manufacturing, materials, assembly and labor. At the same time, the efficiencies and performance of the clutch mechanisms need to meet the customers' requirements.
It thus is an object of the present invention to provide a clutch mechanism that is less expensive to manufacture and produce and yet which maintains its high levels of performance and efficiency. It is another object of the present invention to provide components of clutch mechanisms that can be used for more than one model or product.